As semiconductor devices become more pervasive in consumer and commercial grade products, packages employed to encase these semiconductor devices become more important. Traditional packages commonly include a mixture of ceramic and metal technologies that are assembled together using high-temperature brazing processes. Notably, a package may be designed to meet the requirements of the corresponding semiconductor devices that the package encases. Thus, packages may be adapted to support particular power and frequency thresholds.
However, packages adapted to support higher power and higher frequency devices, such as those used in commercial and military applications, incur higher design and fabrication costs. Further, demand for packages designed to support such higher power and higher frequency semiconductor devices continues to grow. Therefore, it would be advantageous to employ a packaging solution for semiconductor devices that is capable of supporting higher power and higher frequency semiconductor devices at a reduced cost.